


Oh No...

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, M/M, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 06:36:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16738939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: *Author facepalms*God fuck it, I am so sorryLet's just say I would've been outta there.





	Oh No...

**Author's Note:**

> *Author facepalms* 
> 
> God fuck it, I am so sorry
> 
> Let's just say I would've been outta there.

A wave of discomfort crashed over the calmly dreaming Danish man, and he snapped awake. Perhaps, he thought after finding the source of his discomfort, it was not at all a good idea for him to drink all of that water before going to sleep.

Unfortunately, he wasn't exactly in the position to get up; Sindre was asleep right next to him, twitching in his sleep, a worried look on his face. He was squeezing Søren's hand in his own. The Dane couldn't bring himself to leave his husband, especially when he was in such an obvious state of distress.

So, that's why he stayed, pressing his foot between his thighs and shifting around in bed so he wouldn't accidentally nudge Sindre with his knees. However, the sleeping Norwegian chased Søren around, trying to curl up closer to him. A bead of sweat was running down the side of Sindre's forehead, and his teeth chattered.

Oh my fucking God. Søren groaned quietly, squeezing his eyes shut, because this was one of the absolute worst times for him to have to get out of bed and take a leak. His husband was stuck in a night terror and was trying to cuddle up with him. What was he supposed to do, get out of bed and leave Sindre alone and terrified?

He sat up, foot still firmly shoved between his legs, and crawled over Sindre so he was straddling him, in a way. He grabbed Sindre's shoulders and shook him, trying to wake him up.

"Sindre?" He questioned, raising his thick, dark eyebrows. He pushed his hair out of his face and frowned down at the man beneath him. There was no response. He sighed. "Sindre, I need to use the bathroom." Once again he received no response, and he groaned, the pressure on his bladder building. He could feel himself throbbing beneath his foot. His shaking of his husband grew steadily more insistent, as well as rougher. He wasn't about to piss the bed, but he also wasn't about to leave the love of his life stuck in a night terror, alone. "Sindre!"

However, the Norwegian didn't wake up, no matter how hard Søren tried to wake him. He was pressing his foot to his crotch, jiggling it slightly now, biting his lip. A very small part of him urged him to just leave Sindre, but the majority of him told him to stay. So he did stay, shoving his hands down his pajama shorts and gripping his cock tightly in one hand, the other still trying to shake Sindre and wake him up.

Søren had never had many problems with wetting himself; his bladder wasn't tiny like his brother, Berwald's. Hence, he wasn't used to this kind of pain. Yes, now it was actually painful, holding in his piss like this. He gritted his teeth and squeezed his eyes firmly shut. He adjusted the hold he had on himself and crossed his legs. It's worth it for Sindre, he thought weakly as tears began to spill over and down the other man's face.

Wait, tears?

Søren leapt up, his heart pounding, completely forgetting about his problem, shaking his husband with both hands on his shoulders. "Sindre?! Oh wait- _no, no, no..._ "

Unfortunately, the sudden movement and removal of resistance caused Søren's muscles to loosen and caused him to wet himself, creating a large dark spot in his shorts, golden liquid running down his legs and onto the sheets. He moaned, not even trying to put up a fight-it actually felt good, especially after how painful it had felt before. He pressed his face into the mattress, his face red, as the stream turned into a small trickle, and he saw Sindre's eyes finally open.

_How convenient..._

The Norwegian stared at the Dane, who was on his knees on the bed in front of him, his ass in the air, then lowered his gaze down south, to the large wet spot and somewhat-discreet boner in Søren's shorts. He looked to Søren's face and saw a guilty, ashamed look that would usually only belong to a little puppy. "Søren...?"

And then, the Dane burst into tears and sobbed. "S-Sindre, I'm s-sorry...I didn't mean to, b-but you were stuck in a night terror..."

"Søren..."

"...a-and, and I didn't want to leave you, I-I'm sorry!"

Sindre rolled his eyes and leaned over the puddle on the mattress, embracing his husband. "Søren, you don't need to apologize if you were trying to help me."

"Still!" Søren cried, hugging Sindre in return.

The Norwegian chuckled thoughtfully, ruffling Søren's fluffy hair. "Look, it's okay. We can get you cleaned up, and we won't speak of this again." Then he gestured with his eyes at Søren's downstairs problem, and the Dane blushed, covering it with his hands. "Unless...you want to."

"I-I don't have weird fetishes like that, you know," Søren grumbled, standing up from the mattress after taking off his shorts. 

"So, you don't have weird fetishes, but you're going to walk around the house nude?" 

"Shut up!"

 


End file.
